Like a Flower
by Decaf Caramel Macchiato
Summary: Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya. Kristao or Taoris ff with other official pairing.


**Title : Like a Flower**

Cast : Tao x Kris

Author : Cloudy

Genre : I don't know -.-

Summary: Jangan pandang matanya jika kau takut untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jangan pandang matanya jika kau tak ingin menjadi budak pesonanya.

Warning: Yaoi, EY(T)D, many typo(s)

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**Do not plagiarism and copycat!**

* * *

****

_March, 2010_

Suara napas yang berat dan terdengar begitu menyiksa memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Sinar rembulan yang masuk dari fentilasi tak cukup untuk menerangi ruangan. Erangan-erangan kecil sayup-sayup terdengar tak lama kemudian diikuti suara tangis yang menggantikan.

Ia takut, sangat takut malah. Salah apa ia hingga dikurung di tempat seperti ini? Ia tak nakal, tak membuat gara-gara apalagi berkelahi, ia sudah menuruti semua nasehat kakaknya. Lalu kenapa ia dibawa kemari? Oh, hari semakin larut dan kakaknya pasti amat cemas sekarang. Ia ingin pergi, tapi ikatan di tangannya pun tak bisa ia lepas. Ia yakin 100% pintu ruangan itu pasti juga terkunci, membuatnya semakin frustasi di tengah kegelapan. Ia tak pernah membenci kegelapan seperti ini, namun keadaannya sekarang ini membuat kegelapan adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

Di tengah tangisnya, tak lama terdengar suara putaran kunci diikuti pintu yang terbuka. Ia pikir setidaknya akan ada cahaya yang masuk dari pintu, namun nihil. Beberapa pasang langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruangan, namun ia tak yakin pasti berapa jumlah orang yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ia tersentak ketika sebuah tangan besar membelai pipinya lalu banyak tangan lagi yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia risih! Ia takut!

"Hei, anak kecil. Apa kau tahu betapa sempurnanya rasa kulitmu di tanganku?" Sebuah suara yang terkesan menjijikkan, yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik tangan yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya ini berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Dan tanpa peringatan, tangan besar itu mencekik lehernya dan membuatnya mendongak.

"Dan mata ini sungguh paham cara menggoda birahi." Tangisnya pun semakin menjadi, tubuhnya yang tengah digerayangi bergetar hebat. Kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan besar yang mencekiknya, berusaha untuk membuatnya tak semakin tercekik. Ia takut hingga tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Kau dilahirkan sebagai penggoda. Kau lahir sebagai pemuas nafsuku. Dan kau sangat beruntung, karena aku akan segera mengabulkannya."

"JANGAN! TOLONG JANGAN!" Terlambat, pakaiannya sudah terkoyak oleh tangan-tangan itu. Ia berteriak, ia meraung dalam tangisnya untuk meminta pertolongan. Tak ada hentinya bibir bak seekor kucing itu meraung meminta pertolongan walau tamparan dan pukulan di wajah dan beberapa daerah tubuhnya datang bertubi-tubi.

Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Berakhir sebagai bocah 13 tahun yang meregang nyawa di bawah banyak pria yang sakit jiwanya ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakak perempuannya, ia tak ingin meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri setelah kematian kedua orangtua mereka. Tuhan, salahkah jika ia memohon bantuan? Memohon uluran tanganMu untuk menyelamatkannya?

"ZITAO!"

* * *

_October 2013_

"Pakai kacamatamu, sayang!" Gadis tinggi semampai itu mengenakan kacamata bulat pada adiknya yang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Kemudian ia mulai menyisir surai raven itu lembut dan menyisir poninya menutupi dua manis _black pearl _adiknya.

"_Noona_, apa Zitao sudah selesai?" Tiba-tiba saja muncul dua kepala dari balik pintu yang sedikit mengejutkan mereka.

"Baekki, Kyungsoo! Kapan kalian datang?" Dua sosok pria manis yang dipanggil Baekki dan Kyungsoo itu pun tersenyum canggung.

"Sekitar lima menit yang lalu." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang kemudian mengundang kedua sahabat adiknya itu masuk.

"Nah, Tao. Apa kau masih dapat melihat? Kalau tidak aku akan memangkas sedikit ponimu." Pria yang duduk di depan meja rias itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak perlu, _jiejie_. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan baik." Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya yang bak seekor kucing itu sembari memutar tubuhnya, menghadap sang kakak.

Zimei, kakak dari Tao, mendengus kecil kemudian memeluk leher adik tunggalnya. "Maafkan _jiejie_, baby pandaku. Kau jadi harus berpenampilan seperti ini terus ketika di luar rumah, kau pasti ingin berpenampilan normal seperti yang lain kan?"

Kedua tangan Tao menggenggam lengan kakaknya di lehernya sesekali menepuk pelan. "Tak apa, _jiejie_. _Jiejie_ melakukan ini demi kebaikanku juga, jadi aku tak keberatan sama sekali." Ya, ia tahu betul usaha kakaknya mengubah penampilan luarnya menjadi seperti ini tak lain sebagai pelindung untuknya sendiri.

"OK! Sekarang bawa tasmu dan berangkatlah sekolah." Diantarkannya ketiga pria manis itu hingga muka pintu dan diberikannya masing-masing satu kecupan di pipi mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Kami berangkat dulu, _jiejie_!"

"Mei _noona_, kami pergi dulu!"

"Mampirlah untuk makan malam nanti!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan mengembangkan senyum terbaik mereka.

"Pasti!"

Mei memandang tiga punggung itu semakin menjauh kemudian menghilang di tengah keramaian. Wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Satu doa yang selalu dipanjatkannya, "Tuhan, berikanlah perlindunganMu untuk mereka."

* * *

Kafetaria siang ini pun sama ramainya setiap hari, penuh dengan celoteh dan tawa. Di antara banyaknya kelompok meja, ada beberapa yang menyedot banyak perhatian. Meja anggota Dewan Sekolah dan OSIS, serta meja yang diduduki oleh salah satu diva sekolah, pria manis yang menjadi idola dan seorang anak _nerd_. Ya, itu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao. Dan banyak siswa yang sampai saat ini bertanya-tanya bagaimana dua pria manis idola sekolah itu justru bergaul dengan anak _nerd_ seperti Tao.

Banyak spekulasi yang bermunculan tentang adanya Tao di tengah-tengah dua pria manis sekolah itu. Tapi yang jelas ada saja dari mereka yang seolah merasa terganggu, Tao bagaikan duri di mata mereka. Tak jarang dari mereka yang iri dengan Tao. Andai mereka tahu, sudah berapa lama mereka bersahabat.

"Tao, sepulang sekolah nanti kami akan ada kelas di klub musik. Kau akan pulang lebih dulu atau kau ingin menunggu kami?"

"Mei _jiejie_ belum pulang ketika jam sekolah selesai, jadi aku akan menunggu kalian saja." Baekhyun meletakkan jus strawberrynya dan duduk menghadap Tao.

"Kau yakin? Kau pasti akan bosan menunggu kami." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menggigit sandwich tunanya.

"Aku bisa menunggu di perpustakaan, banyak buku di sana, aku tak akan bosan. Lagipula ada pekerjaan rumah yang bisa ku kerjakan di sana." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dengan gemas mengacak helai rambut Tao, mengundang rajukan protes dari pemilik surai raven itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku buatkan kudapan untukmu di kelas memasak nanti. Agar kau tak kelaparan menunggu nanti."

"Hari ini kau praktik apa, Soo?"

"Cup cake!" Baekhyun dan Tao segera saja memeluk lengan Kyungsoo, bersiap meluncurkan jurus _aegyo_ mereka.

"Buatkan juga untukku, Soo~"

"Buatkan topping panda untukku, Soo-_ge_~"

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela napas, dia selalu kalah oleh jurus ampuh mereka. Ya sudah, tak ada salahnya membuat sedikit lebih banyak untuk hari ini.

* * *

Suasana gaduh memenuhi ruang kelas yang baru saja ditinggal sang guru sebelum waktu seharusnya. Banyak dari mereka yang bercakap-cakap atau diam-diam mencoba untuk pulang tanpa dipergoki guru piket. Di sudut belakang kelas, Tao berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mencatat apa yang ditulis gurunya beberapa saat lalu, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Hei, Huang Zitao! Kau belum selesai mencatat?" Sebuah suara memecah konsentrasinya, ternyata Sehun dan Kai yang duduk di depannya tengah memperhatikannya. Tao menundukkan wajahnya lalu menggeleng kecil. Tak lama sebuah buku catatan diletakkan di mejanya.

"Ini, salin milikku saja." Ujar Sehun sembari menghadapkan catatannya pada Tao.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap Tao lirih. Sehun berdengung kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Ku rasa kau tak bisa menulis cepat karena ponimu menutupi mata. Kenapa tak kau sisihkan?" Dengan cepat Tao menunduk semakin dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Kai dengan canggung menghindar dari topik yang ia buat.

"Hei, Kai! Hari ini rapat diadakan jam berapa?" Tak lama Kai dan Sehun sudah sibuk kembali dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Tao kebal mereka tentu saja, selain teman sekelasnya, Kai dan Sehun adalah anggota OSIS. Di sekolahnya ini ada dua organisasi sekolah yang memiliki kuasa, yaitu OSIS dan Dewan Sekolah. Mereka memiliki kuasa yang sama namun kuasa Dewan Sekolah lebih tinggi daripada OSIS.

Ada tiga pihak yang berhak membuat peraturan di sekolah. Pertama adalah Kepala Sekolah atau Ketua Yayasan Sekolah, peraturan mereka bersifat mutlak namun jika peraturan itu dinilai gagal atau merugikan, maka Dewan Sekolah bersama OSIS dapat mengajukan keberatan dan penggantian peraturan sewaktu-waktu. Yang kedua adalah Dewan Sekolah, peraturan dibuat dengan persetujuan Kepala Yayasan Sekolah dan hanya dapat diubah oleh Dewan Sekolah itu sendiri atau atas keberatan seluruh warga sekolah, namun sejauh ini hal itu tak pernah terjadi di bawah pimpinan ketua Dewan Sekolah periode ini. Yang ketiga adalah OSIS, tentu saja atas persetujuan Dewan Sekolah Dan Kepala Yayasan.

Banyak siswa yang memilih tak membuat gara-gara di depan Dewan Sekolah atau OSIS jika mereka ingin menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang tenang. Begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Oh Sehun-_ssi_, terima kasih untuk bukunya." Sehun mengambil buku catatannya dari tangan Tao dan memberikan senyuman kecil sebagai jawaban.

"TAO!" Suara nyaring Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua sosok yang kini menghampirinya, atau mungkin tak hanya Tao saja yang mengalihkan pandangannya menuju dua pria manis itu.

"Ku kira kau sudah ke perpustakaan!"

"bel belum berbunyi, Baekki _gege_." Ujar Tao pelan yang mungkin hanya dapat didengar orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"esuai dengan janjiku tadi, ini cup cake untukmu." Kyungsoo meletakkan sebuah kotak di tangan Tao. Senyum Tao mengembang ketika dibukanya kotak itu dan didapatinya tiga buah cup cake dengan topping fondan berbentuk panda seperti keinginannya.

"Terima kasih, Soo-_ge_. Akan ku makan nanti!"

"Cup. . . cake?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka dan Tao mengangguk pada Kai yang terlihat memandangi kotak yang dibawa Tao. "Aromanya manis.

"Tentu saja! Kau juga harus mencobanya, kue buatan Kyungsoo itu yang terbaik!"

"Baek!" Kyungsoo menyikut rusuk Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya diam, terkadang sahabatnya itu terlalu cerewet.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku mncobanya?" Dengan diam Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar kontak mata, tak lama Tao memberikan satu cup cakenya pada Kai.

"Wah, terima kasih Tao! Aku akan memakannya dengan baik, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Sehun, ayo kita ke ruang rapat sekarang. Kris bisa berkoar lagi jika kita terlambat." Kai dan Sehun segera bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Kai melepas kertas cup cakenya dan menggigit salah satu sisi cup cake itu.

"Kau sekelaparan itu, ya?" Kai hanya tersenyum kecil dan terus mengunyah.

"Kau tahu, Hun. Cup cake ini rasanya manis, sama seperti orang yang membuatnya."

* * *

"Aku lelah sekali!" Teriakan Baekhyun mengundang tawa Kyungsoo dan Tao, sepanjang jalan pulang dari sekolah tadi Kyungsoo dan Tao tak henti-hentinya menertawai Baekhyun yang dihukum sang pelatih karena ketahuan tertidur di klub hingga ia disuruh membersihkan ruang musik seorang diri.

"itu kan kesalahanmu sendiri, Baek. Lain kali bawa saja bantal dan ranjangmu sekalian. Siapa tahu Yun _sonsaengnim_ tak akan memarahimu, tapi malah ikut tidur sepertimu." Kyungsoo dan Tao ber_high five_, tergelak di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Sahabat macam apa kalian ini? Lihat sja nanti aku ak. . ." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Tao dan Kyungsoo merangkulnya di dua sisi.

"Baekki sayang yang cerewet, sudah ya menggerutunya. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Baekki-_ge_, kalau menggerutu terus nanti kulitmu tak cantik lagi."

"TAO! Aku ini laki-laki, lagi pul. . ." Ucapan Baekhyun kembali terpotong, kali ini karena bekapan tangan Kyungsoo di mulutnya.

"Ssstt, kita sudah sampai. Saatnya makan malam!" Kyungsoo melepaskan bekapannya pada bibir Baekhyun kemudian berpose layaknya seseorang yang tengah berdoa di kuil. _Well_, Baekhyun yang sadar pun melakukan hal yang sama sambil bergumam 'saatnya makan malam!' menyisakan Tao yang memandang mereka _freak_. Walaupun ini sering terjadi, bukan berarti ia terbiasa. Memilih mengabaikan keanehan kedua temannya, Tao mendahului mereka masuk ke rumahnya. Ya, mereka di depan rumah Tao, bukan di depan kuil.

"_Jiejie_, Tao pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Tao! _Jiejiei _di dapur!" Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, Tao segera menyusul kakaknya di dapur. Ternyata di sana sudah ada dua wanita lain, mereka adalah sahabat kakaknya.

"_Annyeoi, _Tao! Oh, Bek dan Kyung juga datang!" Salah seorang wanita yang lebih tinggi menyambut mereka.

"Hyeeun _noona_, kapan datang?"

"Belum lama, dengan Hyena juga. Oh ya, Tao tolong bantu _noona_ merapikan meja makan bersama Baek. Aku dan Hyena akan membuat dessert untuk kalian. Kyung, kau bantu Mei, ya?"

"Siap!" Bergaya layaknya anggota militer, mereka segera melesat menjalankan tugas. Makan malam hari itu terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terlebih dengan Tao dan Baekhyun yang terus saja berebut makanan atau entah meributkan hal lain.

"Sudah, sana main di ruang TV. Nanti ku beri hadiah kupon belanja di mall keluargaku!" Segera saja mereka melesat pergi meninggalkan tiga perempuan itu untuk membereskan kekacauan makan malam mereka.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membawa kupon itu!" Hyeeun merendam piring dan alat makan lainnya di wastafel.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka, Hyeeun!"

"Seperti kau tidak saja, Hyena. Mereka kan juga sering main ke cafemu." Tawa ketiga gadis itu mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

"Mei, Tao itu cantik." Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibir Hyena yang diangguki oleh Hyeeun.

"_Yes, he is."_

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan Tao, Mei? Aku tahu itu bukan pribadi Zitao."

"Hyeeun benar, Mei. Tak baik jika kau terus menyembunyikannya. Ia perlu tahu bagaimana dunia dengan normal. Tidakkah ini akan terus mengurungnya pada mimpi buruknya?"

"Aku tahu. Untuk saat ini aku terpaksa menyembungikannya, sebesar apapun aku ingin membiarkannya menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Tapi jika saatnya nanti tiba, saat dimana ada orang yang benar-benar akan menjadi pelindung Tao-ku, aku akan menunjukkan pada dunia."

"Suatu saat,"

"Dan 'suatu saat' itu aku percaya pasti akan datang."

Zimei tersenyum, ia memandang adik tersayangnya yang asyik berain game dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tao, dia itu manis, cantik bahkan. Tapi sayangnya saat ini ia masih terlalu rapuh untuk menghadapi angin. _He's like a flower_, dan aku belum bisa membiarkan kelopaknya rontok tersapu angin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Bagaimana? Ini masih sangat awal, bahkan Kris belum muncul. Tapi chapter depan ia pasti muncul. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan~

Gimme some review, please~?


End file.
